After Valentine's Day: Reno's Delimma
by ElementalHound
Summary: Cloud and Zack go on a mission leaving Reno at home where he hangs out with Rude. Reno begins thinking after talking with Rude and has depressed himself to the point Rude intervenes and tells Cloud and Zack the day they return. Summary sucks...


It's me again! And here is another installment. I finally decided to do a series of oneshots of these three. Mainly just to help my writing skills and getting into character easier. So anyway disclaimer I don't own Final Fantasy other wise if we did we would be in trouble.

Also expect starting with this one for them to be in chapters starting with this one. You don't need to read Valentine's Day to understand this one but it will help some.

There is no sex in this chapter/one shot. just kisses and a minor upset Reno.

Rude sat down on the couch in Reno's apartment. This being the first day since Valentine's Day that the two could be able to sit down and hang out like usual. Rude looked over as his partner walked into the room with two glasses and a bottle, and disappearing again to return with a box of pizza. As he was sitting Rude poured the two glasses, Reno accepted the glass, taking a sip before placing it down. Rude raised an eyebrow at the strange behavior.

"Okay Reno, what is wrong? And don't say nothing. I'm your partner and I know you better than that."

"But it honestly is nothing, yo." Reno tilted his head at Rude, he looked normal.

"You are not downing your drink like usual, Reno something is up."

"Nope, I'm content with life right now."

"Have you given up on Zack and Cloud?" Rude asked quietly, knowing the two were currently on a mission.

Reno blushed lightly, "Something of the sort Rude." Reno stood up and left the room coughing.

Rude waited till he came back which was a few minutes later with plates. Something he usually had to beg from the other. But now that he thought about it Reno's place seemed a bit cleaner, and there was a few new items around the place. He looked back over to the red head who was stretched out and reclining watching whatever was on T.V. Rude began to wonder if he was going to have to jump the poor boy and shake him to get an answer.

An hour later Reno's PHS went off surprising both of them. Reno immediately jumped up and answered it moving into another room. Rude watched him before following him listening in to the one sided conversation.

"So Saturday? That's so far away, yo."Quiet, "I guess that's worth it. I wish Tseng hadn't of needed me here. Miss you too, Choco. You can but I already guess he is getting in trouble when he gets back, yo. I can help with that punishment, yo." Reno chuckled, "Love you both, yo. See you in two days." Reno hung up and stared down at his phone.

"So you want to tell me?" Rude asked as he watched Reno stare at his phone like it was his lifeline.

"I guess I have no choice," Reno smiled slightly, "I'm no longer on the market, yo."

Rude smiled at Reno, "So you couldn't tell me? Had to leave me worrying?"

"Sorry, they both just came out as you know, and they wanted to see how long it would last with me before we told anyone, yo." Reno sighed looking away, he looked like the Reno before Valentine's Day.

"Reno, I'm pretty sure they will keep you." Rude spoke as he watched the red-head in front of him.

"Let's just hang out tonight Rude. I need a destraction, yo." Reno walked past him and sat down picking at his slice of pizza.

The rest of the night passed like most of their drinking nights, though Reno didn't drink as much as he usually did. The next morning Rude decided to hang around waiting on his partner before they reported to Tseng. Reno seemed even more depressed today than he had in weeks, and Rude couldn't shake it was partly his fault.

When Saturday rolled around Rude was about ready to strangle Reno. Reno had almost wrecked his chopper, and to top it off Reno had disappeared to his apartment afterwards and hadn't been seen since. Rude stood outside the SOLDIER compound waiting on the truck that would bring Zack and Cloud. He didn't have long to wait, as the truck pulled up the cadets and the few commanders jumped out. Zack and Cloud ended up being the last to leave the truck.

"Zack, Cloud may I have a word?" Rude called out as the two began walking to the building both paused and turned back to him.

"What's up Rude?" Zack asked his head tilted.

"Can you two check on Reno?"

"What's wrong?" Cloud looked worried, Zack mirrored Cloud.

It was what Rude wanted to see, "He almost crashed yesterday, and he has been locked in his room since."

Cloud and Zack both looked at each other before heading towards the Turk's apartment, not waiting to go to their room or get any more information from Rude. It didn't take the two SOLDIERs long before they were knocking on the door of their red-headed lover.

"Rude, I said I wanted the week-" Reno froze when he saw the two SOLDIERs, "Zack, Cloud…"

"What's going on?" Cloud asked as Zack pushed the door open and the two walked in.

"Nothing." Reno spoke as he looked away, "Would you mind leaving, yo?"

"No can do, Red." Zack collapsed on the couch.

Cloud walked over and sat down letting Zack rest his head in his lap. Reno stood behind the couch looking down at the two who looked up at him, before Zack grabbed his arm and pulled him over the back of the couch and onto him. Reno went to sit up, Zack's arms tightened around.

"Now want to explain to us what happened?" Cloud asked again, turning where he was facing Reno and Zack's head was more in his lap.

"Rude found out, yo." Reno sighed, "And he just made me realize some things."

"Like?" Zack asked, he was having a hard time staying focused.

"Will you two actually keep me, yo? I know it has only been a few days but that doesn't count for the future and …" Reno was silenced by a pair of lips, and feeling the body under him move up to give him a kiss.

"Reno, Zack and I actually were able to talk on this mission."

"And Reno, we are not leaving you. Something we both realized these past couple of days is…"

"Neither one of us can live without you. We already knew we couldn't live without each other, but ever since Valentine's Day we realized you mean just as much to us individually as we do to each other. So what we should be asking is…" Cloud was blushing.

"Will you keep us?" Zack finished.

Reno couldn't believe his ears, if it wasn't said to him in person he never would of believe it. He smiled a genuine smile, something that had been missing since Wednesday. He nodded, as he was wrapped up in two sets of arms. As the three parted, the smiles on each boy could rival each other.

"Now Reno, Cloud and I would like a shower, before we progress to anything more." Zack rubbed the back of his neck smiling.

Both Cloud and Reno laughed, as they stood up from the couch. Reno following both towards the bathroom before promising them food when they finished. Reno went towards the kitchen to start on something simple for dinner. It wasn't long till he felt arms circle around his waist and a head, with damp yellow spikes, appear under his arm, raising it a little bit.

"Smells good." Cloud spoke as he nuzzled against Reno.

"Thanks, love." Reno placed a gentle kiss in Cloud's hair before he went back to cooking.

"Zack and I have vacation coming up in a month or so and were wondering if you wanted to join us in a trip to Gongaga and Nibelheim. It's the last vacation before I become SOLDIER." Cloud asked moving to lean beside the stove.

Reno looked up at him, and the raven that took the place of the blond that was just attached to him. He was enjoying this type of life and wouldn't trade it for the world now.

"I'll ask Tseng on Monday if I can take off the week the cadets do." Zack and Cloud smiled.


End file.
